Love the Way You Lie
by ambrosesaysnope
Summary: "Because I like the way it hurts." MattHardyxOCxDrewMcIntyre. Part II.


Disclaimer: I only own Mia.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed _Lips of an Angel._ This is a continuation of it, it's based off _Love the Way You Lie _by Eminem. So for obvious reasons this story is rated M. Before I go any further, go read LOAA because you'll understand everything a lot better. Enough babbling, go and read. Enjoy & review!

**Caution: **_Domestic abuse and sexual content are included in this story, you were warned._

_

* * *

_

Matt glared at the bathroom door, she had been in there for a while. He heard her talking to someone and he knew she was on the phone. At first he didn't know who until she said his name. His blood began to boil when he heard her voice say 'Drew.' To him, that name was profanity to him. It made the word shit sound less dirty.

"_I wish he was you."_

His blood began to boil. How dare she say that? Never would he be that Scottish fool. He was _Tarzan _in speedos, Matt thought. He would never be him and she should be happy about that.

"_I love you, Drew. I'll always love you."_

Now he was seeing red. He felt his heart begin to race and his blood boil. The anger was burning in his eyes and his fists were clenched at his sides. It was so silent in the room that one would be able to hear Matt's heavy breathing. He was trying to control himself, but he felt himself losing that battle in the end. He waited for her to say something else, but he heard nothing but her sobs.

Hearing those sobs broke the trance he was in. The anger he was feeling subsided and he felt himself softening. Mia was hurting and he was being a selfish jerk. The least he could have done was help her out or not come across as living breathing douche bag.

Taking a few deep breaths, he relaxed himself and retreated away from the bathroom door. She went in the bathroom because she needed privacy and he would grant her that. After what he had put her through earlier in the night, the least he could do was give her some space. Everything would be fine in the morning, he reassured himself.

Seconds after he turned the TV on, he heard the bathroom lock click and the door open. He held his breath as he waited for her to reappear and when she did, his breath was taken away. A bruise was starting to form along her jaw and the scratches on her arms seemed even redder than before.

"I'm sorry." He gently rested his hands on each of her shoulders, placing light kisses on each one. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this."

Without so much as looking at him, Mia dropped her phone on the dresser and walked over to her suitcase. She grabbed her pajamas and walked past Matt and straight into the bathroom.

"Relax, Matt." He whispered to himself. "You deserve this."

The sound of a buzzing noise against the cheap imitation wood furniture broke him out of his conversation with himself. Her phone was going off, signaling she had a text message. Blowing out a breath, he picked up her phone and checked the message.

"_Meet me at the park across the street after Hardy falls asleep."_

The rage that he was feeling earlier on returned. He was morphing into that monster she had screamed about earlier. She had compared him to her one of her worst nightmares coming true. He shrugged it off as nothing, but the fear that was on her face after he struck her confirmed what she said. She was afraid. The sick thing; he liked that feeling. The power that he got from her admission was all that he needed to control her, to keep her away from "The Chosen One".

When she returned from the bathroom this time he didn't bother hiding his anger. He didn't bother apologizing when he saw that the bruise had worsened in the last ten minutes. Instead, his black eyes were red with anger and his hand was tightly gripping the phone in his hand.

"What did I fucking tell you about talking to or being with that asshole?" Matt questioned angrily.

Mia felt the tears prick her eyes and did all she could to hold them back. Tears usually made Matt even angrier, something she had learned over the months. Shaking, screaming, and crying also set him off. It seemed that his strikes grew harder with each sob when he was in what she dubbed his animal mode.

When they had first started seeing each other, everything was great. She was upset with Drew focusing so much on his flourishing wrestling career and Matt was upset with being alone. Two lost souls found each other and their affair began. Then, when Drew found out, he had ended things and moved on to Taryn, that's when Mia focused all her attention and time on improving her wrestling and Matt.

"What did I tell you?" Matt stepped towards her, thrusting the phone in her face. "He is not to speak to you and you are not to talk to him. When you and I got together, you became mine and only mine. I know you know that. If I recall correctly, you learned that lesson a couple of weeks ago."

A shiver travelled through her body at the chilling memory. Mia and few of the superstars and divas had gone out together for a night to unwind. Everyone, including Mia, had invited Matt to come along. However, he opted out saying that he was tired. Nobody noticed anything wrong, so they went off without him. Unbeknownst to Mia or anyone else, he had followed them. She didn't know how long he had been there, nor did she know what he had seen. One second she was talking to Swagger and the next minute Matt was there pulling on her arm, dragging her out of the club and back to the hotel.

When they were alone, he had completely lashed out at her. One hand gripped her hair tightly, while the other repeatedly smacked each side of her face numerous times. Somehow, she had managed to break free, but he quickly caught her, slamming her against the wall, his hand pushed to her throat. Chilling words were spilling from his mouth as he had her pinned against the wall. With each word his grip tightened on her. She was having a tough time breathing and was starting to get lightheaded. Finally, as his preaching came to an end, he slammed her head against the wall and let her go, allowing her to fall to the floor.

"Read the fucking message!" Matt screamed, bringing her out of her painful memory.

She defiantly turned her head away from him. He wasn't the same man anymore. Matt Hardy use to be a sweet and charismatic man. Somewhere along the way he became ruthless and vicious. A different man than what she or anyone else had known. It sickened her the way he changed his attitude when they were out in public. Here was a man that talked about being a loving person and there he was using his girlfriend as a punching bag.

She winced in pain when his hand roughly turned her head to face his again. Her face was going to be even more bruised in the morning, which only meant she had to put on even more cover up.

"Don't you dare look away from me!" Matt yelled. "I told you to do something, so do it! Read the fucking message you useless bitch!"

Mia's eyes closed and then opened, the fear clearly written in them. She looked up at her boyfriend to see that he wasn't there. A whole new person was inhabiting his body. She never knew that such a deceiving person could come from someone as sweet as Matt. Well, somebody who _use _to be sweet.

"Mia, don't test me." He said through gritted teeth. "Read the message and this will all be done."

Like a fool she believed him and slowly read the message. Her voice was trembling the entire time. When she done, she looked up to see that he was still gone. He was still in another world where he thought what he was doing was right.

"I didn't hear you."

She read it again.

"Louder! Read it louder you stupid bitch. I can't fucking hear you!" He yelled, nearly shoving the phone down her throat. "Read the damn message!"

"Meet me at the park across the street after Hardy falls asleep." She read loud and clear, pulling away from Matt.

"Why were you on the phone with him?" He asked, throwing the phone across the room.

"I wasn't."

"Oh you weren't?" Matt asked, trying to catch her gaze. "I heard you on the phone with him, I know it was him you were talking to. You said his name, I heard it. Don't lie to me."

He was still in his rage and she knew that. He was staring straight through her, falling back into something she wasn't quite sure about. Knowing this, she started to retreat from him, hoping to make it out of the room before he noticed anything.

"Where are you going?" Matt grabbed her by the arm, trying to get her to stop from going anywhere.

"I'm leaving you." She yelled. "I'm sick of this and I'm sick of you. God damn it Matt, I'm your girlfriend, not your personal punching bag! I'm done with this!"

He was infuriated at her outburst. She was nobody to talk to him like that or to make such a bold decision. It was decided a long time ago that she would leave when he was done with her and he wasn't quite finished. The way he saw it, he would never be done with her. She was his forever.

"No, you're not." He whipped her around so that she was facing him. "You _belong_ to me now. Mia, you are never leaving me. You deserve what I'm doing to you. I know it and you know it. Remember what you told me a few nights ago?"

She only nodded her head. He was right, just like the other night, she deserved everything she was going to get. Every bruise, bump, and scratch she deserved. Something she did had earned her the right to be punished.

"Answer me." He violently shoved her against the wall.

"Ahh." She moaned in pain.

He pulled her towards him and then slammed her against the wall. This time harder than before.

"Yes, I do." She had to swallow back the moan of pain she wanted to let out. "I remember."

"Good." Matt softened his grip and gently picked up his girlfriend, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. This time he gently pressed her back against the wall. His fingers softly trailing the bruise on her jawline. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to do this to you. Please baby, just know I don't mean any of this. I love you."

She said nothing as she watched him. Her boyfriend had returned to her. The animal that he was only seconds ago had disappeared as fast as her nightmare would. Slowly, she brought her lips to his. The kiss only intensifying seconds after their lips touched.

He backtracked to the bed until the backs of his knees hit the bed. With a good grip on Mia he allowed himself to fall down to the bed. Breaking the kiss, Mia pushed him back and straddled him. Looking down into his eyes, she could feel the love he had for her. Pulling her shirt off, she tossed it aside and lowered herself to press her lips to his.

Soon they got lost in the moment and Matt was on top of her, pulling their clothes off. When he saw her bite her lip, he roughly pinned her hands above her head. Without any warning, he pushed himself into her. He didn't care about her whimpers or her complaints, he was enjoying himself and he knew that deep down inside she was enjoying herself too.

"Mmm, Mia." Matt moaned. "You feel so good."

She hated this feeling, she was only doing this to get on his good side. All her moans, little bites, and smirks were all fake. She was faking all of her emotions and so far he was buying all of it.

"Harder, Matt." She moaned, digging her nails into his back.

He ignored her and started doing what he wanted to do. As long as he was getting off and getting some reaction from her then he was good. His breathing started to get harder and his thrusts were starting to slow down. A few more thrusts and he was spent. He collapsed onto her and gently rolled off her.

"I love you. Don't ever leave me, this won't happen ever again." He whispered, pulling her to him and quickly falling asleep.

When she heard him snoring she knew he was asleep. This is how their nights usually ended. They would fight, he would beat her, make her sleep with him and then go to sleep himself. This would leave Mia to stay awake and silently cry, her eyes glued to the ceiling. However, tonight would be different, she would run.

Throwing her feet over the bed, she lightly tiptoed across the room to find something to wear. When she was finally dressed, she searched the room for her phone. Luckily, she was able to find it quickly and she saw she had numerous text messages from Drew. She quietly read them all and decided to ignore them. Time alone was what she needed.

Minutes later she was sitting at the pool, dipping her feet inside. No one was in sight and she preferred it that way. If anyone were to see her, she wouldn't have an explanation for the bruises and the scratches. She could use her matches as an excuse, but even she knew that was a dumb thing to do.

"Here you are." She heard someone say. There was no need for her to turn around, Mia already knew who it was.

"Go away Drew. I want to be alone."

"That's not what you told me earlier." He pointed out, sitting next to her. "If memory serves me right, you wanted to run away with me."

"Forget I said any of that stuff." Mia scooted away from him. The last thing she needed was for him to see the bruises. "I didn't mean any of it."

Drew was growing suspicious, she was acting strange. Whenever they were alone she had always made it a point to be close to him. Her presence was always made by a touch or a laugh. Something else that made him suspicious, she refused to meet his gaze.

"You know what I think? I think you're full of shit." He said, not giving her a chance to respond. "I love you a lot, Mia, and you can trust me with anything. You're hiding something from me and I know it."

She ignored him and pushed his hand away from her. Drew finding out about everything wasn't a risk she was willing to take. Matt had did quite a job on her just for talking to him, there was no telling what he would do if she knew he found out. Matt would surely kill her.

"I'm not hiding anything." She got up, shielding herself from him. "It's getting late and I have an early flight tomorrow."

He quickly got up and followed her. Why was she acting like this? She was never like this around him. He knew it had something to do with Matt, she only started acting like this recently.

"Mia stop! Please talk to me."

She stopped and took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that streaked her face. It was taking her a while to control her heartbeat and she really needed to find her voice so that she can reassure Drew. If she stayed silent any longer then he'd be all over her like white on rice.

"We're over, Drew. Remember? We closed the book on us earlier." Mia pointed out. "Besides, you're married and I'm with Matt."

Drew quickly grabbed her by the arm and turned her around so that she was facing him. Shock and anger ran through his body when he saw her. He stepped back and inspected the bruise on her face. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Matt was putting his hands on her.

"Did he do this to you?"

Mia looked away, not liking the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Why do you do this to yourself? You don't deserve this." Drew said. "I've told you from the start that you're too good for him. He was never a goody guy."

"I deserved it. It was my fault."

"Cliche number one." Drew held up one finger.

"He loves me."

"Cliche number two." He held up another finger.

"What are you counting for?"

"I'm counting the number of lies that you're being feed. You're so much better than this, Mia." Drew sighed, looked away from her and then looked back at her. "It's either you tell management or I do."

Mia shook her head, allowing her the tears to streak her face. She was afraid to say something for many reasons. Her being afraid of what Matt could do was the main reason. It was hard to deal with him now, she didn't want to think what it'd be like later.

"It's nothing. Really. All it was a misunderstanding." She tried to reason. "Just promise me that you won't say anything."

Mia watched as he fought with himself in his head. He was contemplating everything his head, trying to weigh out the good reasons and the bad reasons. Sighing, he nodded his head. "I'll keep quiet for now. If he keeps it up, I'm saying something."

"Thanks, Drew." She quickly hugged him and then ran off, not really realizing that he was in pain too.

Sneaking into her room wasn't necessary. When she came back, Matt was wide awake and angry. He quickly stepped towards her, grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall.

"Stop doing this to yourself." Matt said angrily, punching his fist at the wall. "If you stop pissing me off, I'll stop hitting you. It's a two way thing, Mia. I just don't understand why you do this to yourself."

She allowed him to walk over to the bed. He pushed her onto the bed and followed in behind her. Matt tightly wrapped his arms around her and fell back asleep.

"Because I like the way it hurts." Mia whispered to herself, just before falling asleep, where nobody could hurt her.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of part two?


End file.
